


After Sundown

by sotoayam



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, I want to make vamp story but not the cheesy one, It will be happy ending because I hate sads, M/M, Vamp AU - Supernatural (CW) style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotoayam/pseuds/sotoayam
Summary: “Are you sure? I mean, it is not a pleasant life. Minhyuk killed his mate because he hates on what his mate had done to him.”Red flashes on Hyungwon’s eyes for a while.“Don’t speak his name in front of me, again.”“You jealous.”“I have a good reason to.”.or Vamp!AU that nobody asked





	1. Fortissimum

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make vamp au but it shouldn't be cheesy. The way I pictured it at first is vamp!hyunwoo found the dying human!minhyuk but refused to change him. but it feels so cheesy so I made it darker.  
> The actual original draft is way darker than this, and it even ended with sads but then I hate sads so I change it a lot. I am not quite ready to commit myself to another multi chap but then it just happened. My only wish is to be able to finish all my multichaps.  
> Ahahaha, that's quite long blab. Anyway thank you for reading! Have a nice day!

_Minhyuk feels the warmth of the sun rays in his skin, all the pleasant feeling that he had missed for decades, centuries even. It is the fullfilling moment of the closure that he had craved lately that only now he can afford. He looks at his arm, now lit bright under the sun (his body catches up shortly after), and smiles._

***

“They’ve been so daring to enter our terrirory, now they are stealing too?”

“Time for a clearance!”

“You mean kill-time?”

“Hoseok father! What do you say for this? Is it a clearance or not?” One vamp looks at the leader with a crazed look and Hoseok has to hold his laughter. He likes to see how his ‘children’ so pumped up for a kill, it’s in their instinct anyway. However as much as he wants to see a bloodshed, he has to consult with his partner first. His beautiful partner (who also very scary), Minhyuk.

“What do you say, hun? You want to see a clearance?”

Minhyuk that previously was occupied with his book (he reads a lot!), now looks at the nest. All of Hoseok’s childrens (each of them is Hoseok’s, he never made any) look up to him with expectation, and not small amount of respect. Even if they are Hoseok’s they know better than to mess with their father’s partner. The beautiful vamp is known for his ruthless demeanor, even if his whole being doesn’t look like it.

“How much?” he asked, calmly.

“A whole bunch. Ten at most.” a vamp answered.

“Ten.” Minhyuk nods. Their own nest is consisted of 24 able-vamp, with 2 of them are still new. They could make a really big mess that leaves human law enforcement in confusion were an open fight (clearance) to happen.

Minhyuk sighs. He closes his book and decends from his chair.

“Get me the location and I will clean it nice.”

“Minhyukkie… are you saying that you are going to do it alone?” Hoseok grabs Minhyuk’s hand and squeezes it out of instinct. Minhyuk looks at his hand and then his partner. He had let Hoseok every time, and now he does not yank it too.

“I am bored. Do you deny me excitement?” Hoseok’s breath (if he still breaths) hitches. His vamp pupils widens in lust, and Minhyuk knows he can’t leave before another session of vamp love-making.

“I will never deny you any excitement.” Hoseok touches Minhyuk’s porcelain cheek and leans for a kiss. The nest decides that it is the time for them to excuse themself to let father has his partner (Minhyuk never allows them to call him ‘mother’).

***

It’s only after cleaning the kill that Minhyuk can relieve himself from the location of the new nest. All vamp bodies lined up in the open air, ready for an instant combust once the sun rays descends upon them. He will stay for another day just to make sure no vamp got away. And after that… he will not go back to Hoseok.

***

It had been a decade since he met Hoseok. He was a vamp himself (hence he is not Hoseok’s children) at that time, looking for a quiet kill in the small town. Never had he stayed in a place for long time. He is always in move and always carefull enough to cover his trace. Until he met Hoseok, the vamp that had been so keen in following him, and whom he had found a chance to get known better. It was fun for a while, because Hoseok loves fun. While all of Minhyuk’s kills are untraceable, Hoseok made a fox hunt for it. He enjoyed to see how the law enforcement tried to solve each his murder case and laughed them off for the wrongfullness.

And Minhyuk let Hoseok just because. Having sex with another vamp is different. He doesn’t have to hesitate, or hold his strenght back. It is just natural. If you are having it with human, you have to quickly decide on whether to keep the human alive or to turn him/her for a snack after sex. Minhyuk never consider himself to that option. Feeding is a feeding, no funny business there. And while having sex with Hoseok worths his while, Minhyuk found that the appeal fades gradually time after time.

The time when Hoseok decided to grow a nest was the irk-iest time for him.

And now he had a chance to leave (Hoseok never let him, told him that he is his mate and they will belong forever). He will use it very well.


	2. Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"It can't be hunter, right?"_

_“Hunter? Are you sure?”_

_“Yes, father. This person kept asking weird question in the bar. And then he followed one of us before we lost him in one alley.”_

_“Nobody jumped him?”_

_“He is stronger than the usual law enforcement.”_

_“I see.”_

_Hoseok nods and considers his options. Vamp hunter like that doesn’t work alone, even if he appears to be. One hunter downs, another will come to check. It is a nasty ordeal and Hoseok hates to deal with them when he is about to start building his family. His nest._

_“What should we do?”_

_“Jump him.”_

_“What?”_

_“It is only one person right? Go in numbers, not at once, just to slower his movement and then when then chance presents turn him.”_

_“Turning him?”_

_“Yeah. Better than killing him right away. We can kill him later if he appears in our doors again.”_

_His children are satisfied with his plan and proceed to execute the plan. All while Hoseok waits in their home, totally having a good time, enjoying how things will play out. Some of his children won’t be back to report, that much he knows. But he can always make more._

_Minhyuk is reading in their bed when he finds him. Eyes never leave his book even when Hoseok approaches him, and demands for kiss._

_“Hunter, huh?”_

_“Nasty ordeal, I know.”_

_“I never had to deal with one. They never found me.”_

_“And you are saying?”_

_“Leave all your so-called children and let’s move away.” Minhyuk put the book down, now looking at his partner seriously. “You know they are a menace. They will get us killed, sooner or later.”_

_“But we have you. You, the strongest vamp that I know.”_

_“You think I will fight for your children?”_

_“You will fight for me.” said Hoseok cockily. Minhyuk seems to consider the statement, then nods._

_“I will think about it.” Minhyuk pecks a kiss on Hoseok’s lip and returns his attention to the book he previously occupies. Hoseok knows that the line is final and Minhyuk may not want to debate with him furthermore. But then he is already here… what about having a little bit fun with his partner._

_“Minhyukkie…” he called. Hands wander to Minhyuk’s lean waist and stays there, all while resting his chin on the other’s shoulder._

_Minhyuk looks aside and searches his eyes, for which Hoseok tries to show a puppy eyes. “Pretty please?”_

_Minhyuk puts down his book again and chuckles. He cups his partner face and starts to kiss the other heatedly. He can feel Hoseok body melts with his and soon he straddles Hoseok, who looks up to him expectantly._

_“You are so thirsty.” said he._

_“Always thirsty for you.”_

_Minhyuk smiles and goes for another kiss._

***

Days passed and Hoseok grew more restless. He had not heard from Minhyuk since his departure two days ago. And it can’t be right. His restlessness spreads to his children too who in turn look up to him, waiting for order.

“Shall we look for him, father?”

“We should look for him.”

“What if he can’t make it? He may need a help.”

Hoseok growls, baring his fang to the whole vamps, silencing the noise.

“I will look for him.”

“Father?”

“Minhyuk will be somewhere. I will find him. You keep searching as well.”

Hoseok is prepared to leave, only to hear the murmur about Minhyuk afterwards. Like… that the partner may have met his end somewhere, and the father should find another to mate.

“What are you saying, children?” asked he, in a cold freezing manner.

The vamp, the new one, looks at Hoseok with a fear in her eyes.

“I, I didn’t mean to…”

“I want you to say it clearly. What did you just say awhile ago, about my partner?”

“I… he may not be alive. I am sorry.”

Hoseok looks at her, searching her eyes, and finding lots of fears there. She is new. Of course she doesn’t know. One versus ten, is not just uncommon but almost impossible. Some will call it suicidal even. Not his Minhyuk.

“Keep your opinion on yourself. He is absolutely out there somewhere. Find him.” he uses his softest voice that only makes his statement even more threatening. Hoseok sees her crawling back to the exit door.

Now by himself, he realize that he can think better. __Maybe Minhyuk is right. Children are all menace.__

He walks to their bedroom (on the contrary to popular believe, vamp does sleeps), straight to his working desk. He pushes some lewd memory that took place in the said desk and pulls out a revolver he kept in drawer. Not a regular revolver: it has deadman’s blood bullet in there. Surely it won’t kill vamp, but will slow the vamp down. Deadman’s blood is painful. Minhyuk took care of the previous hunter and confiscate his belonging for him.

Not hunter please. He couldn’t bear to lose his partner, his mate (even if Minhyuk always rejects the idea).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am building the plot. I wish to get this one done with no complication ^^; Anyway, I use the vamp concept from Supernatural. So, if you wish to find the sparkling vamp then this is not for you. It is not crossover tho.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Have a good day!


	3. Quarel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s only fair for you if I kill Hoseok. Just like I did you.”

“Minhyuk! Fancy to meet you here. Where is Hoseok?”

“Currently I am not with him.”

“You left him? Wow he must be pissed.”

“He can be pissed all he want I don’t care.”

“Is this couple quarel?”

Minhyuk looked at Changkyun with amused look. He is chilling in a bar, nursing his drink quietly after turning down more than half dozen offers from interested party. He looked at the sharp looking man clad in black attire (not suit), holding a fancy drink (not alcoholic) with small umbrella on hid hand.

“Okay, you think it is not my business.” Changkyun backed down and took the seat beside Minhyuk. “And totally not looking a hook up since you turn everyone down. Well, you’ve been with Hoseok, it’s hard to find someone better looking now.”

“You speak too much.”

“And that’s where my business lies in.” Changkyun slurps his drink by straw, still acting so fab about himself. “So what do you want from me? I believe this meeting is not coincidental, is it?”

“Sharp.”

“Chatty and sharp! What an excellent lawyer!”

“Who also makes best document forgery.”

Changkyun manages to not spraying his drink on Minhyuk. He looks at Minhyuk with a dirty look, which returned with amused one.

“Is that what you want? A document so you can escape from Hoseok?”

“Not at all. When Hoseok finds you, I want you to tell him that you met me, because he must be looking for you. Your network power and all that.”

Changkyun looks at him with suspicious eyes. “You want me to tell on you?”

“Yeah. Either way you will get into trouble.”

“He knows better than to meddle with my business though.”

“He got some ‘new’.”

Changkyun tck-s. “I see. I hate new children.”

“Me too.”

This remark got Changkyun to eye Minhyuk with half-lifted eyebrow. “You sure it is not couple quarel?”

Minhyuk only chuckles. “Nah, I am just tired. I want to see an old friend, he never let me.”

Changkyun mumbles something like, __‘totally couple quarel’__  and slurps his remaining drink. “Fine I will tell him. He better not sic his children on me this time.”

Minhyuk pats him on shoulder. “Thank you. Be safe.”

***

_“What if I say you can stay with me forever?”_

_“What do you mean? Are you talking about marriage? Because it is crazy…”_

_“Something like that.”_

_“Forget it. I don’t want it.”_

_“But I want to be with you forever… You are so beautiful, Minhyukkie. You will turn even more beautiful.”_

_“Stop saying something like ‘forever’ it is not real you know.”_

_“But it is. Only with me.”_

***

Minhyuk touches his neck almost instinctively. There is no mark or anything left there, he knows. Since it had been centuries, and any mark must have gone by now. But somehow he can still the pain when a sharp fang tore through skin and the vamp poison ran through his body. Hyunwoo cut his own wrist and fed him the blood that ran through his hand. Forcefully.

He was forced to enter this vamp life because the man he was with insisted about their unity. All in eternity he said. Minhyuk scoffs. And right, just like he said. Minhyuk turned even more beautiful, almost ethereally, which only made Hyunwoo became more and more obsessive. He endured all the abuses, rapes, and manipulations because Hyunwoo convinced him that without his help, Minhyuk would not survive. Vamp needs a regular kill to feed, hence a weak vamp like Minhyuk needed to learn before advancing his own kill.

Minhyuk had stayed with Hyunwoo almost for a decade before Minhyuk found out all the lie. He confronted everything to Hyunwoo and learnt his answers. His decision came almost in calm manner. The first decision that he made after being a vamp. It is decision that he did not regret. Even now. As he looks at the tombstone that reads the name and fake years.

_Son Hyunwoo_

_(1845-1870)_

He had been kind enough to bury his body in the cemetary and ordered the tombstone made, because what if it is not a reminder about himself in the beginning of his new life? Minhyuk sits beside the tomb.

“I’ve gone softer now, haven’t I?” he said. He looks at the view he can see from the place. The city view in the night that looks so distance. Hoseok is probably there, roaming the city, looking for him.

“It’s only fair for you if I kill Hoseok. Just like I did you.”

“But then you had it easy. You did not even suffer like me.”

“I don’t want him to suffer though.”

“I just want to be away for a while. Like the time when I was all by myself.”

And like that, Minhyuk continues his monolog for a while.

***

Somewhere else…

The door of the room was opened harshly, two people entered the room in a rush. One of them managed to walk only with the support of the other as blood excessively streams from his body.

“A vamp nest! A whole bunch!” Jooheon, the one who came supporting his friend’s body said. He helps his friend to a table and rips the clothes open to get clear view of the wound.

“Did they bit him?”

“No, but his wound is serious.” Some people rushs with first aid kid box while the other tries to clean the body.

“Is Kihyun- _hyung_  here?” Jooheon asked.

“No, why?”

“I think… I think we found Hoseok’s nest. The one who turned him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyunwoo died, right. I am sorry. But it was long time ago! I contemplated about making Hyunwoo another vamp, the one that Minhyuk loved long time ago, but he thought had died a human. But then I will need a big plot, conspirasy-kind of why Hyunwoo was a vampire. Maybe because some crazy strong vamp wants Minhyuk’s skill and uses Hyunwoo as bait. It would have been messy.
> 
> I don’t intend this to be Wonhyuk but somehow it turns that way. I know it is a little bit angsty not like what I usually write, but believe it or not my writing actually circles from fluff-angst-gorey stuff. I will update this regularly because I got story all planned and written, unlike my other multi-chaps  
> Anyway, thank you for reading! Have a nice day!


	4. Lone Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He got up and walk._  
>  He reached for his empty gun and kept it.  
> He cursed and took a vow that day.

_It was a starry night. Now that the pain had receded, Kihyun could see that. He lied there half dead in one alley somewhere, enjoying soft breeze of the night blowing his hair. It was a sarcasm, of course. Because he had died all the way. Kihyun touched his chest and seached for a heartbeat but couldn’t find any. Now his fingers had grown unnatural claws and something told him that his gum had grown something else either._

_Kihyun looked at the sky again and realized that dawn must be a couple of hours away now. Soon the sun would rise and the rays would light the alley. He knew that if he did not move soon to look for cover he would be done for. His body would lit and nothing will be left from his remaining._

_(What a total defeat. After all… what’s left for him now? From a hunter to be turned into a vamp.)_

_Kihyun took a deep breath, only to realize that he did not need it anymore. Right._

_(Maybe he did not need to move at all.)_

***

Hoseok ventures to the old neighbourhood. The one with old abandoned building and poor lighting. All kind of criminal activity happens here due to the low support of the law enforcement. Hoseok doesn’t like scenes like this, the reason why he built his nest in a good place, so nobody will suspect anything. It was in place like this where he met Minhyuk though.

The lone snow vamp whose demeanor icy though fiery when you poke him right.

_“He wants you to tell me that you met him?”_

_“Yeah. More and less.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Ask him.”_

He had found Changkyun and asked him nice if he knew something about Minhyuk. The guy, looked unbothered with the display of his fang, only slurped his smoothie (it comes with small fancy umbrella) after saying his words.

_“Ah, one more thing. He said about seeing an old friend.”_

_“He told you to tell me that too?”_

_“Nah, still I want to tell you. Because this…” he motioned his arm to his surounding. ”… couple quarel affects me too, you know. Your children frightens my regulars.”_

_“I will tell them to not to.”_

_“You better.”_

Vampire as old as himself, and Minhyuk too, doesn’t have much living friend left. Even less for Minhyuk because of his lone-is character. He only got a few hints from their prior talk about mutual acquintance, and from those talk Hoseok wagers his bet on the place he is currently heading to.

***

_It was mid-winter, when the air felt so dense with frost and death toll was high anywhere. It was depressing, even for Hoseok, and he was not even human. Being a lone vamp was not his ideal way to live his not-mortal life. He knew that there were another vamps living somewhere, but he never really got a chance to meet them. He would love to meet someone similar to him just to chase away his loneliness. Since he was not picky, any vamp will do for a time being._

_That’s why when he heard about odd massacre involving strange bodies with no heads happened not really far from his current place, he went there almost immediately._

_The air was still freezing, and the sun was scarce. He saw it himself. A bunch of unnatural death lied out before his eyes. All the pale skin, the red fiery blood, and the absent of head anywhere. Hoseok checked for claws and found them, all in identical manner. It was a huge surprise. Not only he found a whole nest of vamp, but also they were all way dead._

_Could it be a quarel? A fight between them? A war between vamp nests?_

_Hoseok was so deep in his thought, he did not hear the arrival of someone coming to the place._

_“If you are part of them, then I must apologize for the inconvenience. I understand if you want a vengeance.”_

_Hoseok turned over, only to see the most beautiful face (and he had seen a lot of pretty) perching on the logs nearby. Platinum white hair went perfectly with porcelain skin. What a sparkling pair of orbs there, all looking at him with non-chalant look. Hoseok felt his heart stopped (if his heart is still beating that is)._

_“Why would I want a vengeance?” his lips moved on his own, while he was still marvelling at the beauty before him._

_“Because I kill your whole nest. Unless you are not a part of them.” He now looked at Hoseok with a curious eyes. “Who are you?”_

_“You killed them all?” Hoseok unconsciously ignored the question and added another. “Why would you kill them all?”_

_That beautiful person (is he vamp? There couldn’t be a human as beautiful as he, could there?) looked at those bodies. “They imprisoned people, turning them to a vamp just to build a bigger nest.” He looked at Hoseok now. “Imprisonment and forced turn don’t sit well with me.”_

_“You hunted them?”_

_“They offered me to join. What a bad luck.” He tilted his head, and asked again. “Who are you?”_

***

Minhyuk had threatened to kill him a dozen time after that (because he said Hoseok had been annoying) but Hoseok kept following Minhyuk even after that. He heard about his old friend, only several decades later, the reason why he did not join any nest because almost all of those nests were built that way: imprisonment and forced turn, in which he loathes.

Hoseok told him about his maker too, the one who had kindly turned him so that he would not die because of the deathly plague striken his place. A total different story with Minhyuk’s (like the story why he got so strong because ‘his old’ friend wouldn’t have him the other way. ‘I have to be, or else I wouldn’t survive him.’). They clicked in odd way but it worked for them: Minhyuk’s love for solitary life and Hoseok’s desire to be with companies.

Long time passed since the day and it is not like Hoseok counting the days (actually Hoseok does but he wouldn’t admit it to Minhyuk, knowing his issue and all). Hoseok knew that gradually Minhyuk had became quite lenient to him and he feared that he may have been quite selfish. It made him second guess everything while he looked for his partner (he prefer the word of ‘mate’ but Minhyuk doesn’t approve it). That maybe Minhyuk would not leave if he chose differently. That maybe Minhyuk would be willing to talk it out. And maybe he would agree to come home with him eventually.

***

_Kihyun decided to end his suffering that day, but then it starts to rain heavily. The sun never came out behind the thick black cloud and Kihyun cursed the gods for not letting him of easy._

_He got up and walk._

_He reached for his empty gun and kept it._

_He cursed and took a vow that day._

_(I swear I’ll make those damn vamp pay for this)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was off for a few days and it gave me a chance to write the plots. I will update regularly after this ^^. Anyway, thank you for your comments, kudos, even bookmarks! I love reading inbox. So, thank you for reading, and have a good day!


	5. Cemetery House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I like you now, don’t make me hate you. I don’t want to kill you.”_   
>  _“Still I want to be with you. Let me stay with you. Please?”_

Minhyuk found a summer house nearby the cemetery years ago. Which from the look of it the summer house is only occupied at the annual pilgrimage. Hence he could sneak in unnoticedly. There are people who will come to clean the place at the day while Minhyuk takes his nap on the attic undisturbed.

He was not sure if he told Hoseok about this place, but then he must have since he found the other, standing on the porch, waiting for him.

“You found me.” he stated, calmly, while taking out a pick lock. The door is opened two seconds later.

“You are alive.”

“Don’t be dramatic. Come in?”

Hoseok takes the offer and goes in before Minhyuk.

“I missed you. Even now I miss you.” Hoseok reaches out for Minhyuk, but the other vamp moves away from him. The act pains Hoseok but he doesn’t say a thing. He only looks when Minhyuk takes the high stool next to kitchen island, which is the farthest seat available from him, and resolves to take the sofa instead.

“I know. I missed you too.”

Hoseok takes those lines in. All while looking at Minhyuk’s eyes.

“Then why did you leave?”

Minhyuk looks at him with sad winter eyes.

“Because you wouldn’t let me.”

“If it is because of the children, then I can leave them all, for you.”

“They are your children, of course you have to take care of them.” Minhyuk refutes him. “Protect them from hunters, you can do that.”

“But I need you.”

“I know. But I can’t stay.”

“Even if I beg?”

Minhyuk contemplates for a moment, then smiles. “I prefer you not to. It will make it harder. I just miss the old time when I am free by myself. Living with you doesn’t exactly give me the chance to.”

Those lines were said lightly, but Hoseok knew it’s real value. Minhyuk’s decision, it’s final. Nothing he could say can change his partner mind. And most of time Minhyuk decides for something, Hoseok would not oppose it. But now… he can’t bring him self to do it. It’s Minhyuk. It’s the love of his not-mortal life.

***

“Then I’ll stay.” he said, calmy.

“Pardon?”

“Because you can’t stay with me. So I’ll stay with you.”

Minhyuk’s eyebrow’s furrowed. “I don’t like it.”

“Can’t blame a man for trying.”

“I like you now, don’t make me hate you. I don’t want to kill you.”

“Still I want to be with you. Let me stay with you. Please?”

Minhyuk’s eyes flash red.

***

“He is not here.” Kihyun kicks one of the headless vamps to the side, and then looks at the room that had turned into a slaughter chamber. “That vamp haven’t talked yet?”

Jooheon who holds a vamp gun toward the writhing-in-pain vamp on the floor, shot another bullet to the said vamp, who in turn shrieks painfully. “Tell us where to find him, and we will show you mercy.”

The vamp laughs hysterically. “This one seems to be brain fried.” said he. “What do we do with her?”

Kihyun grabs the vamp’s hair and holds the machete dangerously close to vamp’s neck, drawing blood on it’s trail. The vamp howls in pain and struggles, but Kihyun never lets go his hold.

“What’s the silent act for? He is not here to help you, you know? He turned you and left you. Your loyalty is no use here. So speak.”

Kihyun waits for a good minute, but other than howl and sobs, the vamp doesn’t let out another sound. Jooheon got really frustrated. He shots another deadman man’s blood to the vamp and approves when she lets out another painful scream.

“She is useless. Just kill her.”

“Let’s change the question. You can stay loyal to Hoseok, fine. What about Minhyuk? I get that not all of you like him? You are looking for him, must have done something bad.”

Amid the pain, the vamp looks at Kihyun almost comically, which confuses the other vamp. After the look, she starts to howl hysterically. “You are dead… you are so dead!”

“What do you mean?” Kihyun asked. The vamp doesn’t answer, only laughs louder, repeating her words. “He will kill you, you are so dead… all the way dead!”

***

The news about a bunch of hunter in the town agitates Changkyun. Now, he is not a vamp per se, but he deals with them almost 80% of the time. Changkyun doubts his status as human will mean anything were the hunter came to him. He has to vanish now, following his contigency plan until the matter resolved on its own. Or rather, maybe he can warn those shithead vamps who chose the wrong time to quarel.

Eventually he follows his contigency plan but not before sending someone to find Hoseok and Minhyuk. It’s about their nest anyway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Have a good day ^^


	6. View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That night, Hoseok wakes up to an empty bed. He hates it. It had been too long since he had Minhyuk as a company (it is not that long but it feels that way). And now he craves for him.

The view is horifying: the body of young woman was staked on a spear and mounted on the tall statue on the town square. A lot of people had gathered around the place now. They look at the view with fascination. And as the law enforcement officer tried to to mount down the body, suddenly the fire caught on, as if someone had lit the body up.

People points and shouts with exclamation. Riot ensues. And even after so much effort to extinguish the fire, the body continues to burn until there is nothing left. Somewhere in a shade of the nearby building, Minhyuk watches, eyes unreadable.

***

Changkyun’s man found Minhyuk rather unexpectantly. Minhyuk learned not to underestimate Changkyun’s network: that weird man keeps surprising him. He learned the hunter’s names, and remembered the one hunter that Hoseok had rather dealt unwisely. He should have been the one taking care of the matter, it would not have gone this awry. It happened anyway.

Kihyun is the hunter-turned-vamp, who still actively hunts with his new abilities. And also his partner, Jooheon, man so terrifying in the vamp’s underground that any vamp smart enough knows not to cross way with him. Hoseok’s nest is just unlucky. Long shadow rule, totally.

Minhyuk sighs, looks at the liveless body of vamps scattered on the ground. All headless. He never liked those vamps when they were alive, but surely he hates them more dead. Even at clearance he always makes sure to gave the vamps proper burial (or cremation). This view feels too barbaric.

“You must be Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk turns to see a gun pointed at him by a man wearing a black clad clothes. Jooheon.

“Where is Hoseok?”

“He is gone.”

“Kihyun is looking for him.”

“He would be disappointed.”

“He wouldn’t be. Not after we lit your body on the town square.”

“Or you.” Minhyuk said. He motioned to the headless vamps. “They are just children. I am different.”

“That much I have expected. For you to be at least one century old, you must be hella strong.”

“For you to be able to defeat the whole nest. Two dozen vamps. Not bad.”

They smirks at each other. One second, Jooheon blows his gun.

***

That night, Hoseok wakes up to an empty bed. He hates it. It had been too long since he had a company (it is not that long but it feels that way). And now he craves it.

Long time ago when he had not met Minhyuk, he would casually charm someone to his bed. Feeding on the bed may sound redundant, but he liked it. He would stay in bed for another day before he got up to rid the body. Lazy and sloppy… he knew. But he did not have a mother vamp (or mentor) to nag him about his bad habit.

Minhyuk did not nag him. He told him what he likes and not likes, and for once it felt good to have someone he would change himself for.

“You look terrible.” a voice distracted him from his thought. A dragged voice of male. A voice designed for seduction. Hoseok looks aside to find a handsome face smiling to him.

“I was beaten up.”

“Really? Were you mugged?” That handsome man looks at him with a calculated shocked expression. Not too noticeable, but it is there. If only Hoseok himself is not too good in this area (seduction, flirtation), he may fall for it.

Hoseok smiles bitterly. “Boyfriend actually.” He paused and thought for a second. Another pang in his heart that hurts like hell (not that he had experience hell) reminds him. He has to admit it, “Maybe an ex now.”

Upon hearing the ‘ex’ word, the handsome man’s eyes glinted. “Wow, a ferocious fight. What happened?”

“I begged him to stay, he doesn’t like it.” Totally what happened. He was so blind and selfish. And totally deserved what he got from it. Even Minhyuk showed him mercy. He had heard about the vamp Minhyuk killed for witholding freedom from him. The very reason why Minhyuk slaughtered a vamp nest because of its history in imprisonment. Hoseok sighs.

“I am so sorry to hear that.” that male smiles to him apologetically.

“It’s alright.” It is not. But what else can he say? Looks like the other male knows this as well, because…

“It’s Hyungwon.” he offered his name.

“Pardon?”

“My name. Yours?” Hyungwon now looks at him with a sad expression (it is calculated also) and a mix or curiosity.

“Hoseok.” Hoseok doesn’t see the reason to withhold his name. It is not like he will be staying for long here. Soon he will have to move on and go somewhere else new.

“Hoseok- _ssi_. You’ve been in a terrible breakup. All you need now is distraction.”

“I do?”

Hyungwon smiles to him knowingly and Hoseok gets the hint. He chuckles.

“Am I too blunt?” Hyungwon, the handsome male looks at him with no embarassment whatsoever.

He is. But Hoseok doesn’t say so. He only chuckles and orders another drink for Hyungwon. As much as he need distraction right now, all his wounds are still new.

“You are charming and funny.” said he.

Hyungwon looks at him for another second, before chuckles and tchk-s. He understand what Hoseok means. “I take it as a ‘no’, and I accept this drink for your sign of gratitude.” And this time his apologetic smile is genuine. Maybe because it is for himself, as he says it. “It’s too bad though.”

“Why?”

“A man such as yourself is such a good catch to let go.” Hyungwon stares again, this time his eyes sparkles. Hoseok doesn’t miss it. Hyungwon’s eyes are all about fire and fiery passion. There is no ice and frozen winter there. Hoseok had been cold long enough.

Hoseok only shrugs and sips his own drink (this club secretly caters vamp too).

“Apparently I am not good enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I neglect this fic long enough, along with the whole ships. Recently I got too much works to do, mundane and menial stuffs… that drains me, hence the postpone for the chaps. Told you that I had finished the fic, it is that the writing style is way too cold and unfeeling, I have to change several parts.  
> Also there is a possibility that the ending may differ from the way I thought that it will be. Anyway, as usual… thank you for your staying, this fic is almost done ^^ Have a nice day!


	7. Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED!  
> Kihyun lifts his gun with a smug on his face. “Your so-called partner came here, too late anyway, since all the heads had fallen to floor. His head fell the last.”  
> Hoseok voice ice cold, “I don’t believe you. He left already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia: I almost made this chap as the ending but later I changed my mind. Still got some ploline to do, no plothole. Happy reading ^^

_“So what’s your plan?” Hyungwon asked later. They have chatted, idle chat, lots of it. Hoseok could tell that Hyungwon had started to invest a little bit of himself into him. A pity though, since Hoseok had been bought all the way (and returned rather painfully also). Currently he doesn’t think that he could afford another one._

_“Will you stay? I am a regular here.” Hyungwon said again, that previous faint glint had turned into something bigger, a spark now._

_“Honestly? I plan on skipping town.” Hoseok paused, thinking. The plan seems to make sense for him, since what else that ties him down here if not Minhyuk?_

_Hoseok taps his fingers on the counter and hums. **Protect them from hunters, you can do that.**_

_Hoseok stops tapping. His finger stopped in the air for a while. And while remembering that part hurts, he is half glad that his blood-driven brain is still decently functioning._

_“He said I have to care for my children.” Hoseok said, almost like a whisper._

_“You have to what?” Hyungwon looks at him questioningly._

_Funny… because he had never cared much about them before, even ones he turned for a good cause. The children. They are what he has left now._

_Hoseok’s smile fades. Now that he remembers…_

_“I think I have to go now.”_

_“Where to?”_

_Hoseok nods and smiles apologetically. “Home. Thank you, really. You are a great guy.” Hyungwon still looking at him with questioning eyes. Eyes still fiery as before, “Will we meet again?”_

_Hoseok tried to smile his best one. “Who knows?”_

***

Hoseok looks at the one of the head beheaded on the floor. He touches the wrinkling skin of the deteriorating face. He remembers.

_“I am going to die… I don’t wanna die… can you… can you help me?”_

_Hoseok looked at the young girl begging to him. Her stomach embed with a chunk of metal, blood streamed easily from the wound._

_It was a car accident and Hoseok was the solely witness. It did not help since he was hunting that night, and the accident happened in the middle of nowhere. Hoseok was only there because he scent the blood and heard the screeching sound._

_“Please… I don’t want to die. Mister, please… please help me.”_

_Hoseok held the girl’s hand and whispered to her. The girl’s heart stopped not long after that._

***

“Funny. Most of vamp don’t care about their little nest. But you… you do care a lot.”

“I did not. Not until somebody asked me to.”

“Bad job though, since everybody died. Well, they were technically dead already.”

“You killed them all.”

“I did. Even the prettiest.”

Hoseok growls, his fangs showing. “What do you mean?”

“It is clear.” He lifts his gun with a smug on his face. “You so called partner came here, too late anyway, since all the heads had fallen to floor. His head fell the last.”

“I don’t believe you. He left already.” his voice ice cold. Covering all the hurt, all the dead children before him.

Kihyun scoffs. All his being cocky. He had his handgun on the back on his shoulder, totally relaxed. “Yeah. Just deny it. Soon you will go after him, so be a good kitty and bare your fang.”

Hoseok looks at the vamp before him, and just couldn’t see anything other than red, something that got him scolded by Minhyuk for being cloud-headed. _Be clear and don’t make any mistake _.__ Minhyuk always says.

“Let’s finish this one and for all.” Kihyun said again, cocking gun loudly. His voice changes, he now looks at Hoseok with business eye.

“Agreed.”

Both of them charges and the same time and they meet in the air. Fangs and claws all bared to each other.

***

It is the sun that wakes him up. What an irony for a vamp. Minhyuk grasps for air that he doesn’t need. He looks at his now blazing arm which fire soon spreads to his back. Minhyuk tries to crawl away from the sun, before he got burned away completely. Very slowly, he reaches the shade. There he assesses his condition.

His head is still attached, that is for sure.

And he did not get burned away under the sun, that is a good thing.

Something that he realizes later is… he doesn’t have deadman’s blood in his system.

More than anything he is alive. Well, not _alive alive_  but still he is a (half) functioning vamp.

He remembers the hunter that confronted him at their resident, the childrens, and the gun.

Jooheon blew his gun and he was unable to dodge the bullet. Deadman’s blood entered his system and half paralyzed him, still he fought. They fought long until Jooheon made a mistake and his claws ripped his inside open. Minhyuk felt bad but it is what it is. Hunter life, to kill or being killed by their enemy. And Minhyuk is very much the enemy. It is a honorable death, and Minhyuk respects the hunter the same.

What he doesn’t understand is how he ended up waking under the sun, in a place that is not their resident. He doesn’t even remember blacking out, right? So how?

“Looks like you did made it here. No nice and crisp vamp, too bad.”

Minhyuk felt a sudden chill by hearing the voice, his heart will be stop beating for a second if it had not stopped already, centuries ago. Like how suddenly his now-invisible scar started hurting again.

“If that is even possible, you look even more beautiful than ever.”

Minhyuk’s voice hoarse when he tried to speak.

“You?”

“Yes me. Long time no see?” Minhyuk looks at the deceivingly warm smile of the figure looming on the top of him. All the chocolate orbs that looks at him adoringly it is almost frightening, all the same figure that his body was too familiar with even when he hates it, all the same aura he wants to get away with, if only he listened to his family to stay away from the handsome guy courting him just long long time ago.

This vamp that turned him and changed his life completely. Son Hyunwoo.

“Why don’t you say anything? Don’t you miss me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am pretty sure you’ve noticed it by now that I am no good in writing a fight scene too. For that I apologize. And yeah, Hyunwoo lives ^^ (define _lives_ )  
> Anyway… thank you again for reading, and have a nice day!


	8. Alternative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Morning my love.” Hyunwoo hums lightly when he sat down at a chair in front of Minhyuk. A box of first aid kit on his hand. Minhyuk tcks but doesn’t move.  
> Seriously?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already forgot about this fic like... are people really reading it? It was so long time ago. But woofbebe reached to me asking to not let her (him?) hanging so... new update! And their Shoot Out is so so... killing people. I am happy for they success, they deserve it!

Hyungwon enjoys his full breakfast with ease under the glory of the morning sunshine. His feature almost looks unnaturally ethereal on the grim place such as the bar he is currently staying. Hyungwon doesn’t mind. He likes the menu served here and moreover he likes to observe all kind of people who frequent the place, human or not.

Oh yeah he knows.

He knows very well that the handsome miserable man he just met some nights ago is not human at all. He knows human and their characteristics well. He also happens to know the-not-human and their distinctive characteristics better. The meeting had been a little bit too early than he prefers but eventually everything went the way he wants it.

“Its rather hard finding you Mr. Hoseok.” he humms it while sipping his rose wine. “The problem is your so called partner. He is one odd ball, isn’t he?”

One of the bar tender came to him earlier to deliver a sealed letter. A rather dramatic one he will say which really befits the flamboyance of the fancy umbrella drink man. He had not opened it because he wanted to finish his breakfast first before going back to business.

_Your old vamp is in the town. Probably going to look for M._

Hyungwon takes another sip of his wine and leans back on his chair. A beautiful smirk forms in his lip.

_My dear old vamp?_

_Interesting._

***

“I ripped you open. How are you still alive?”

Minhyuk looks at the person perching on one of the bench, leaning to the wall with closed eyes. The hunter so fierce and frightened in the under wamp world, Lee Jooheon himself.

Jooheon opens one of his eyes, looks at him with a disrespectful look, and continues his nap.

“Well, apparently you didn’t do a good job killing me.”

“Most people will die after their inside got pulled out.”

“Well, I am sorry to disappoint, but apparently I am not most people. Consider I am better than you in that department.”

“What department?” Minhyuk asked, starts to get annoyed with Jooheon’s sarcasm.

His answer drips with even more sarcasm. “Magic.”

“Magic.” Minhyuk repeats, suddenly feeling hilarious. “What are you?”

“Hunter. A human.”

Minhyuk snorts. “A human hunter who does magic. Sounds great.”

Jooheon shrugs. He doesn’t object Minhyuk premise.

“What are you doing in the resident of a vamp? An old one at that?”

He opens his eyes, and looks at Minhyuk. “We are helping each other.”

“I see. So you donate blood.” he said, in a tone he intentionally uses to annoy the hunter.

“Nah. Blood is his business. Our business is simpler than you think. Don’t overthink it.”

“A peculiar hunter you are.”

“If you must say so.” Jooheon yawns. “He is here. Ask him.”

After that he jumps from his bench and walks away, out of the room. He meets Hyunwoo half way the room and trades ‘Yo!’ with him. Minhyuk only watches in disbelieve.

_This is not happening. This is not right. This vamp in front of me is not Hyunwoo. It is a big mistake._

***

“Morning my love.” Hyunwoo hums lightly when he sat down at a chair in front of MInhyuk. A box of first aid kit on his hand. Minhyuk tcks but doesn’t move.

_Seriously?_

“You have burn injury.” he states the obvious. “Let me tend it.”

“You want me to strip?” __Since you let my body open under the sun rays like that?__

Hyunwoo smirks. “That’ll be preferable.”

Minhyuk doesn’t miss the lingering look and interested stare. It makes him shiver.

“Stop stalling. Tell me what the hell is happening. Why are you alive and why ‘he’ is alive, a hunter at that, and why you are together?”

“How fierce.” Hyunwoo hums appreciatively. “I like it.”

Minhyuk growls.

“My point.” Hyunwoo smiles. He extends a hand, trying to touch Minhyuk’s face when the other bares shoots him cold. “Touch me and you will lose your hand.”

“That’s risk I am willing to pay.” Hyunwoo smiles, now softer. He looks at Minhyuk wistfully. “You killed me once, don’t you think it is a little bit redundant to kill me again?”

“Only if you ask for it.”

“I miss you.” he said. All the playfulness gone now. Minhyuk now can see that the vamp in front of him is not the cocky one just a while ago. This one vamp is the one who he recognized from the long long time ago. The loving one. The caring… all before the possessiveness kicking and the idea of unity poisoned him. Minhyuk shivers again. He looks away. His voice wary now.

“Why are you here, Hyunwoo?” his voice cold. He saw a flash of hurt in Hyunwoo’s eyes and found that something… something far away inside him shrivelled in discomfort. Minhyuk ignores it.

Hyunwoo took exactly one second to return to his cocky self when answers. “Because some evil person wants to recruit your ‘partner’ for god-knows-what purpose and we are here to make sure it doesn’t happen.” There is a drip of sarcasm when Hyunwoo said ‘partner’. Again, Minhyuk ignored it. What strikes him is...

“What evil person?”

“The one who we suspect on sic-ing Kihyun on your nest.”

Minhyuk snorts. “I thought Jooheon does that.”

“No. He is only there for our means. There is somebody else whispering their ears something.”

“Like a fixer?”

“Like a fixer.”

Minhyuk looks at Hyunwoo with a disbelief. “I don’t believe Changkyun is behind this. He knows better than backtracking me.”

“Oh, don’t worry. It is not him you should be wary of. Instead, he is the one you should be worry about. This person is evil enough to eliminate anybody who stands in his way.”

“Quit the pronoun. Who is this person you call evil. Like, more evil than you?”

Hyunwoo lips forms a thin line, but he doesn’t engage to argue. “He is really evil. His name is Hyungwon. Some people call him the chemist.”

/p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The old A/N that had been sitting on the bottom of the chapter I wrote ages ago ^^ :  
> So what do you think? You like this Showhyuk no? And yea, hyungwon is not only here for a cameo. I like putting him as a mastermind behind the big picture. Jooheon lives and everybody is already here ^^


	9. Human Really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hyungwon is human. I met him long time ago, before I even knew you.”  
> “He must be hella old then.”  
> Hyunwoo snickers. “He is. He just doesn’t look like it.”  
> “What does he look like?”  
> “Beautiful.”  
> Minhyuk snorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am continuing this fic? Finished my hellish exam and what a better way to celebrate than using the newly found freedom to write more? *well according to me this activity is fun*

It is like a bad marriage and even worse divorce. Minhyuk hates to see Hyunwoo, alive and moving, because he is like remembrance of the old pain he always try to forget. However, there is another part of him (that he ignores) that feels familiar whenever he sees Hyunwoo. This feeling upsets him.

“Hyungwon is human. I met him long time ago, even before I knew you.”

“He must be hella old then.”

Hyunwoo snickers. “He is. He just doesn’t look like it.”

“What does he look like?”

“Beautiful.”

Minhyuk snorts. “You and your taste on beautiful ones.”

Hyunwoo grins. “You jealous?”

“Deeply.” Minhyuk snorts. “How could you like him and he stays human?”

Hyunwoo smiles. “He is not you.”

“Don’t you try to flirt with me, it makes me wants to vomit.”

Unexpectedly, Hyunwoo doesn’t argue. “Fine, I won’t flirt with you.” He sighs, then continue. “Back at that time, he talked about magic something coming from alchemist background, I ignored him because it was riddiculous. We parted ways and I did not see him until recently.”

“How recent?”

“A year or two.”

Minhyuk snorts again. Typically for vamps. Their recent couldn’t be a week or two but in years time.

“He talked about the same magic-alchemy stuff. It got him somewhere but he wants more. Last time I heard that he starts hunting vamp, just hunting not killing them, for whatever purpose.”

“So?”

“So I have Jooheon infiltrating his hunter network to know what he is up to. And believe me, there is something fishy there.”

Minhyuk looks at Hyunwoo, trying to decide whether to believe or not. Because vamp or no vamp this story still sounds so unbelievable.

“Also he looks for a certain nest, a big one. It’s your partner’s.” Again, Minhyuk heard a mocking tone in Hyunwoo’s voice. Minhyuk easily ignores it.

“Why?”

“I heard that it is about another hunter’s revenge but I doubt that it is the case. Hyungwon that I know doesn’t really care about another human, let alone a vamp. Whatever the case is.”

Hoseok and his long-shadow-rule hunter-turned-vampire. Minhyuk fought Jooheon after the hunter killed the children, but he had not met with Kihyun himself. If Kihyun is half as good as Jooheon then Hoseok is in trouble.

“Worry about your partner, huh?” Hyunwoo mocks again.

Minhyuk lets the mock slide because he can handle that. Mocking is better rather than flirting per se.

Still, he fires back. “What about you? Since when you are so friendly with human? And a hunter at that?”

Hyunwoo grins. “Ah, that. You see…”

***

“As you wish, he is not dead.”

Kihyun drops the load that is Hoseok’s unmoving body. Albeit unconscious, his head is still attached. “You promised me that he will suffer before he could embrace his end.”

“Surely, he will.” Hyungwon smiles. He checks on the beat up vamp lying on his carpet. Blood pooling from the numerous wounds of the vamp’s body. It doesn’t matter though. Vamp won’t die from bloodlost.

“Stellar job on this one. I believe Jooheon does the same with his partner’s?”

“I couldn’t contact him. He could be dead… you say Minhyuk is pretty scary vamp himself?”

“He is.”

Kihyun looks at Hoseok again. His hatred to the vamp somehow resided on the way from Hoseok’s resident to this place. The vamp he fought with is not like the vamp he thought: he was sad and broken, it is pathetic. Kihyun has had countless nightmare about vicious vamp ripping his skin and burning him from the inside. That nightmare had kept him going up until now, however… looking at this vamp, Kihyun feels a pity.

“What you gonna do to him?” he asked the busy human who had long since moved from the body to the rummage his trunk.

“Something painful.”

On Hyungwon’s hand there are an empty bottle and uniquely shaped blade. Kihyun looks at him questioningly. Hyungwon smiles.

***

Hoseok was awaken by a sharp pain on his wrist. His body aches all over yet this pain precedes the others. He tries to focus his blurry sight, realizing that there is somebody else in the room with him.

“You awake? Good.” A familiar voice.

“You?”

“Yes me. We met again!” Hyungwon smiles. He looks at the man lying on his bed with adoring look. “Look at you, all beaten up. What an ex you have.”

Hoseok groans and attempts to sit, Hyungwon however doesn’t let him.

“Better not moving too much until your wounds all healed.”

Hoseok looks at Hyungwon and then his surrounding. “Where am I?”

“My room.”

“Why am I in your room? I remember somebody came to kill me.”

Hyungwon smiles. “I know. I saved you.” He gestures to the thing covered with a dark colored fabric (spread?) across the room. Hyungwon lifts the cover so that Hoseok could see the thing.

It is a head. Kihyun’s.

Hoseok forces his body to move eventhough the pain he got soars throught. “How? Why?”

“Because he is a vamp. He needs to die.” Hyungwon simply puts the head back under the fabric. And walks back to the bed.

“So am I.”

“Yes you are, until I deem you not to.”

“I don’t understand.”

“You will. Now if you let me, I want to tell you a story, about a mere human who seeks to find his mate.”

Hyungwon sits on the bed. He is smiling, yet his eyes sad.

***

“Kihyun is dead.” Jooheon barges in. His eyes red, not unlike the ones that Minhyuk saw before. It almost looks like he is a vamp himself. His heart however is still beating. Minhyuk can hear it… the sound of blood being pumped inside the vein. The warm red liquid…

Minhyuk feels a familiar arm snaking on his waist. He is very close to break the offending arm if he doesn’t know better why it is there for the first place. So Minhyuk lets Hyunwoo.

“So Hoseok killed him?”

Jooheon snorts, totally unaware of the danger before him, mocking. “No it’s Hyungwon. I can only assume that he already had Hoseok on his hand right now.”

“What’s the matter between Hoseok and Hyungwon?” Minhyuk looks back at Hyunwoo, “You said that Hyungwon hates vamp?”

“I did. But…”

“Something you did not tell me?”

“I am about to tell you, I only haven’t got a chance.”

Hyunwoo lets go his arm because Minhyuk is distracted enough from Jooheon. He sighs. “This is only assumption.” he kneads carefully.

“Sure.”

“But from what he told me years ago, he is looking for a mate. Vamp mates for life, you know that right?”

Minhyuk feels uncomfortable with the way Hyunwoo’s speaking. His tone makes him shiver.

“So I met him again and he is already hunting vamp at that time. So I put two and two together.”

“What is it?”

“We think that Hyungwon considers Hoseok as his mate.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally never saw it coming to this. I mean, on the old script I have Minhyuk half dying and returns to Hoseok but apparently I choosed the messy way and make a twist on the pairing? I hope you don't mind. Thank you for reading ^^


	10. Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“So, what does it have to do with me? Hyungwon likes Hoseok, so what? Hoseok may like him too. You said he is beautiful, and I happen to know that you and Hoseok share the same type, apparently.”  
>  Hyunwoo looks at Minhyuk with disbelief. “Minhyukkie… he is going to kill you.” _

“This is all nonsense. I don’t believe you.”

“Sure, then tell me why I am not dead.” Jooeheon shrugs.

“You have some miracle doctor somewhere here?”

Jooheon chortles. “Then you are more ignorant that I thought.”

“And I couldn’t careless about that.”

Minhyuk tcks. This quarrel makes him thirsty again. He needs to get this straight for once, and the he could feed somewhere. Not that he minds feeding from Jooheon.

And then the sturdy arm returns to his body, now holding his forearm.

“Don’t touch me.” Minhyuk yanks his arm free to which Hyunwoo lets.

“I would prefer that you feed on someone else.”

“Yeah, could do.” said him, voice dripping in sarcasm.

Minhyuk sighs. “Okay, Hyungwon. He is only a human right? Well, a human with hunter network at that. But still… human. Why are you so cautious about him? He hunts vamps, sure, but it’s what he does as a hunter. What’s the fuzz is about?”

“You dismiss the alchemy-magic-and-gorey stuff.”

“Because that is still unbelievable.”

“Even if he doesn’t age until the day? That’s pretty stretched for a human.”

“Okay, he is half-human something. So, what does it have to do with me? He likes Hoseok, so what? Hoseok may like him too. You said he is beautiful, and I happen to know that you and Hoseok share the same type, apparently.”

This time though, it is Hyunwoo’s turn to looks at Minhyuk with disbelief. “I believe the old you is smarter than this. I miss him.”

Minhyuk snorts, mumbling something like __‘_ whatever’_

Hyunwoo sighs. “Fine. If he considers Hoseok as his mate then what about you? You are spending decades with him. It’s pretty clear that he is not gonna like you.”

“So he is going to kill me. Then just let him.”

“Minhyukkie…”

“You don’t get to call me that.”

Jooheon stands up. “This couple quarrel? I am not having it. I will be back to discuss our next move, later.”

“We are not couple!” Minhyuk protests. Jooheon only shrugs, leaving Minhyuk and Hyunwoo again. Hyunwoo would handle Minhyuk alright. He doesn’t know why the vamp never looked for his mate even after he regained his true form. Jooheon is not type to pry, so he files these things away.

***

“You already knew that I am a vamp the first time we met.” Hoseok accepts the drink from Hyungwon.

“Honestly, I did not.” Hyungwon sips his own wine and tcks. “Not only people is getting forgetful. Sometimes vamp also doing that.”

“I don’t get it. If that’s not the first time we met, then when was it?”

“Long before that.” Hyungwon plays with his wine glass, spins it slowly between his slender and long finger. “You charmed me into bed, expecting to have a snack ready to serve in the morning. Lazy.”

Hoseok ignores the mock and looks Hyungwon with disbelief. “I did that? To you?”

Hyungwon shrugs. “You were sweet, I was almost happy to be a snack for you. But then something change your mind. You heard something about a strange massacre, so you left.”

That’s when he was about to meet Minhyuk.

_Minhyukkie… he should be fine, right? Kihyun is not there anymore to hunt for his head. Maybe he is somewhere else. Somewhere far and unreachable._

_But then it was decades ago?_

“It is impossible. You don’t look… old?”

Hyungwon smiles. “Right. I don’t.” He runs the back of Hoseok’s hand with his thumb, slowly, constantly.

“What do you think about me?” he asked with hooded eyes… enchanting. How fiery…

Hoseok remembers comparing Hyungwon to Minhyuk’s frozen winter. Both are the opposites of each other, yet still… very beautiful ones in their very own way.

“I think you are very tempting.”

Hyungwon bits his lower lip. “Not charming and funny?” he said, referred to Hoseok’s rejection at his offer at the last time.

Hoseok drinks the view before him and smiles.

***

“I don’t know anymore.” Changkyun sighs. He tries a pile of paper on his desk and starts reading. “It is pretty calm right now. Hunter hunts vamps yeah, but what’s new? Kihyun’s dead now? Huge blow for hunters… but they can’t do a thing about that. Hoseok’s scary… Minhyuk is scarier. And if you are saying the truth, Minhyuk’s got the scariest vamp ex ever there.”

“Thank you for summarying stuff. You still hiding?”

“Can you see the work I am doing here? Got loads of paper works. Legal stuff. I am doing my job!”

Jooheon snorts. “Sure you do.”

“You can’t be mean to me even if you want. I know meanier vamp.”

“You mean Minhyuk.”

“Minhyuk is good. But yeah… he is rather meany sometimes, when he is not being soft and caring.”

“He ever does that?”

“He will kill me if he heard I said that.”

“Not If I kill you first.”

“And losing your source? No, you can’t risk it. Mine is the cleanest, you know that.”

“That I do.”

They both share the understanding mean-look.

“I know you run out. Your next pack is on the shelf, behind the fake-books.”

“I know.”

Jooheon crosses the room and takes what he needs. He looks at the bag, a blood pack. Vamp’s blood. Jooheon feels nauseous.

“You want to share mellow time with me now?”

Jooheon snorts. “Only in your dream.”

“Good enough for me. Since we are the only humans in these dispute-war-I-don’t-know-anymore situations. You ARE human.”

“I am half of that.”

“No, that’s not true. You are still a very human to me.” Changkyun smiles. “You do what it takes. And you are doing it glamorously.”

“Should you say ‘glamorous’?”

Changkyun shrugs. “You know me.” He huffs, still… there is smile on his lips.

“I will see if I can get to know what Hyungwon’s up to. As far as he knew you are already dead, you know… unless you make a very convincing story of letting Minhyuk away, or showing him that you killed Minhyuk but forgot to bring his head as hard cold proof.”

Jooheon smiles. “Bye.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, Minhyuk is Hyunwoo’s mate. Even if one rarely did as extreme as he: half-killing Hyunwoo once. Vamp mates for life and Hyunwoo certainly is not so ignorant to not claiming Minhyuk the first chance he got after turning him. Despite its rather forceful nature, they were bonded. Also, apparently Changkyun and Jooheon know each other.


	11. Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you sure? I mean, it is not a pleasant life. Minhyuk killed his mate because he hates on what his mate had done to him.”  
> Red flashes on Hyungwon’s eyes for a while.  
> “Don’t speak his name in front of me, again.”  
> “You jealous.”  
> “I have a good reason to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this like... months ago? Thought I already posted it, I haven't. Sorry ^^

Okay, enough talking, more fighting…

.

Minhyuk found an oldman nearby the train station. A wary man working himself at the night shift. He saw Minhyuk walking in the desolate place and asked him if he is an angel for his beauty that is unmatched by human. Minhyuk smiled and told him that he had come for him.

_Angel of death? I see…_

Minhyuk smiled and let the man took the misconception in.

_I don’t mind if the angel is as beautiful as you. Take me…_

And Minhyuk did.

Funny how it is so much easier to play the reaper to get a feed. Human, knowing that their time had come, surrender easily. It is his kind of hunting. Not unlike charmed-to-bed-Hoseok and you-never-saw-it-coming-Hyunwoo.

Minhyuk feels refreshed after the feed, his sense would return to it’s prime, and his speed… he would love to brag that not even Hyunwoo could catch him when he is at his peak. He did not tho, since Hoseok never really went for the game of be-strong-now-or-die-later that Hyunwoo forced him to play at his early days as vamp. There is no need to remember something old that he had decided to throw away.

Anyway… his speed is useful to him moreoever when he is being tailed.

Oh yeah, he is being tailed since he looked for a feed several hours ago (Minhyuk tested his stalker first, let him lose him for a while and returned to the periphery). Minhyuk smirked totally not pitying on his stalker behalf for what will come to him soon. He’ll never see it coming tho

_What a fool._

__***_ _

The vamp looks at the bright sunray that come from the opening at the roof. It is menacing. He shudders at the possibility to get burn to dust but then what is his choice when he’ll have either the sun or two scary vamps in front of him killing him.

“I bet he wont talk. He knows that we are going to kill him anyway.”

“Don’t be such a pessimistic.”

“I only learnt it from you.”

Hyunwoo ignores the mock. And then stares at the tied-down-also-not-looking-so-good-vamp in front of him.

“Who sent you?”

Minhyuk scoffs.

“Be optimistic. He may want to talk afterall. We can use torture or pleasure.” He looks at his hostage again.

“Okay, who send you.”

The vamp snickers. “Like hell I gonna tell you.”

“Told you.”

Hyunwoo ignores him. “Look, you must have known by now that you are not important. We will burn you anyway. So, don’t you feel the necessity on talking something useful before you are perish?”

“Hyunwoo, I don’t think that threat makes sense.”

The vamp looks at Hyunwoo in mockery and then Minhyuk.

“You are more beautiful than what he told me.”

Hyunwoo tcks. “He is always being called that. Pretty sure the word doesn’t faze him anymore.”

 _ _“__ You are lucky you have it easy.” he talked to Hyunwoo.

“You think I have it easy? That dumbass burried his own mate after shooting him with dead man’s blood. I only survive because he did not cut my head and burn it.”

“A quarrel, right?”

“Whatever. Tell me who send you, start talking or I gonna make you sing.”

The vamp scoffs. “You are asking, seriously… so you really don’t know?”

Hyunwoo sighs. “Fine, we know that Hyungwon sent you. But why? He already had Hoseok. Why still hunting Minhyuk.”

“I think it is obvious.”

“Right. Chatty.”

Hyunwoo looks back to Minhyuk. “We burn him now?” gesturing to the unfazed vamp. Minhyuk tcks. Jumping down from the tall furniture he previously perched on. He smirks.

“Though you’ll never ask.”

***

“So tell me what you do.” Hoseok enters the living room with a robe. He looks at scattered papers on the table. “Don’t tell me you are managing hunter network from a motel.”

“I do manage the network from here.”

“Seriously?”

“Because I need to see you, yes. Most of time I do it inside my home.”

“What kind of home?” Hoseok takes Hyungwon’s palm and places a kiss there. Hyungwon watches the action with smile. “I have this humble house somewhere. Sometimes hunter likes to come and go from time to time. Either way it is lonely.”

“Nobody to accompany you? Wife? Husband?”

“Told you I am only interested in looking for mate.”

“And that’s me?”

“Yes.”

Hyungwon looks at Hoseok with earnest eyes. “You know what to do.”

Hoseok bits his lower lip, thinking. “Are you sure? I mean, it is not a pleasant life. Minhyuk killed his mate because he hates on what his mate had done to him.”

Red flashes on Hyungwon’s eyes for a while.

“Don’t speak his name in front of me, again.”

“You jealous.”

“I have a good reason to.”

Hoseok smiles. He stares at the neck bared in front of him, stroking it slowly with his thumb.

“What are you waiting for?”

Hoseok licks his lip and bares his fang.

 


End file.
